Book One: Blood
by Mercia Dragonslayer
Summary: Other, greater, powers are at work and Aang knows this. He can only watch and wait from the Spirit World, hoping his successor could feel the evil the same as he does.


**So, this is basically a rewrite of Season One of the Legend of Korra because we three authors were frustrated by the lack of character development and well-thought out plot. The first two episodes will include many elements from the original two episodes, but after that this will significantly divert from canon. Basically… Anything you recognize is probably from the show.**

**Written by Quillmaster, Midnight Aster, and Mercia Dragonslayer (posted on Mercia's account). If you have any questions or see any glaring errors, feel free to PM Mercia or leave a review. With that said… Welcome to Republic City! **

**Episode One: Welcome To Republic City**

Avatar Aang felt the now-familiar pull as his spirit left his body. The stab of pain in his back faded with the sight of his physical body and the man standing over him.

It was hard to believe it was over, and ended by _him_. Aang didn't want to think about the identity of his killer, of what might have led him to do such a thing... Not yet, anyway.

The physical world faded away, after a moment, and Aang slipped into the Spirit World. It felt... strange not to have an anchor of some sort, to not have that option to go back. Thankfully, a distraction formed in the shapes of Roku and Iroh.

"It's good to see you, Aang," Roku said, and Aang smiled at the familiar words.

He performed the Fire Nation greeting, fist just under an open palm as he bowed. "It's good to see you too, Roku."

Iroh held out a note. "Telegraph from Sokka," the old man said with a faint smile.

Aang blinked and took it, scanning the messy handwriting of his old friend. "'Hooray, you're dead! Seriously, man, why didn't you get here sooner? Love, Sokka.'" He looked up. Who _knew_ you could send telegraphs in the Spirit World? And trust Sokka to send something so ridiculous.

Even in the lighthearted atmosphere, seeing old friends again, Aang still felt a pang of regret, leaving behind the still-fragile world. He glanced behind him, almost expecting to see Republic City behind him, but the only thing to be seen was forest.

Roku placed a hand on his shoulder. "The new Avatar will take care of it, Aang," he said. "It will all work out. I felt the same way when I died, and I feared that I had left you too heavy a burden."

"There are darker forces in the world now," Aang said. "Republic City is only just beginning to flourish...what if without me it all falls again?" And he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something felt _different_ in the Spirit World. Now that he thought about it, too, Republic City felt darker than usual as well.

And the truth of his murderer... something was going on beyond the normal problems of rebuilding a world torn apart by war. Ozai had been evil, but this...this felt even more sinister.

He could only hope the new Avatar would be able to handle it.

#  
Tonraq breathed in and out, several times. The White Lotus, on their doorstep, and his daughter-the Avatar. Nothing could possibly articulate the turmoil in his stomach and the aching in his chest. What if they took his little girl away? His sweet, adorable, little Korra?

He expected they'd train her, and would probably take her somewhere else to do it. But it didn't ease the knot in his belly.

He glanced at Senna. She nodded once, and then the White Lotus were upon them. He stepped out the door with a lantern. "The White Lotus has honored my family by coming." With a bow of his head, Tonraq pushed the door open. "Thank you."

Senna set aside her broom and fiddled with her braids. "Welcome."

The White Lotus appeared to be singularly unimpressed, once they removed their hoods. The leader-a tall man in the garb of a Grand Lotus (or so Tonraq thought-not that he'd had much opportunity to study any Grand Lotus)-spoke up. "We have investigated many claims, both here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false."

Tonraq placed a hand on Senna's shoulder in encouragement. He tried to smile at her, but it came a little forced. Her expression seemed more genuine, at any rate. "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end," she said. He nodded.

The Grand Lotus frowned. "What makes you so sure your daughter is _the one_?"

Senna smirked. "Korra! Please come in here!"

BANG.

The White Lotus members' eyes widened as a good-sized chunk of earth flew past their faces. They all turned to look.

A little girl with dark hair and a bouncing belly stood in a hole where once had stood the wall. "I'm the Avatar!" she proclaimed, one fist in the air. "You've gotta deal with it!"

She jumped forward and punched to the left. A little spurt of fire left her fist, and with an arching kick flames burst towards the White Lotus. They backed away (Tonraq didn't blame them one bit), but Korra stomped and the earth where they stood only a moment before rose out of the ground and slammed into the wall.

Another blast of fire ignited the Grand Lotus' coat, and he bent the flames away with a bit of the water pooled on the floor. All three of the White Lotus members looked surprised, but not frightened, and Tonraq wished he could feel the same way.

Korra flailed her arm and the rest of the puddle rose into a thin stream. Another stomp and a chunk of earth jumped to eyebrow level. With one last burst of fire, everything grew silent.

Tonraq coughed, glancing at the White Lotus members. "...Perhaps you should be more respectful, Korra."

The chubby little girl spun around to face him. "I'm the Avatar!" she repeated, great scorn evident in her tone of voice. "I don't hafta!"

The White Lotus leader peered down at the corner of his coat, which was still a bit singed. "No harm done," he said, shifting his coat so that the burn mark wasn't visible. "It won't be a problem." He glanced at Korra again. "At least we've found her."

Well, Tonraq thought, that was that.

#

Korra breathed and blasted two fireballs at her opponent, watching as he tumbled head over heels several yards away. Perfect. But no time to gloat-two more streams of flame sped at her from two more adversaries.

The fire surrounded her, but Korra absorbed it before it could touch her. Then she settled into a ready stance, waiting for the next torrent of flames.

One of the men leapt closer, firing three more bolts of flame. Korra crouched low and jumped from side to side to stay out of the bolts' paths, evading them with barely inches to spare. Before she could reach the man, though, he jumped into the air, his leg tracing an arc of fire through the air right at her.

Korra threw herself into a crouch, rolling beneath the arc and her opponent. Her foot connected with his and tripped him into an unbalanced fall. As she sprang back to her feet, she cast a quick glance behind her to see him recovering.

No time for him. The other man stood right in front of her, shooting bursts of fire from his palms. She jerked her hands up to absorb them, kicked another fire-bolt back at the man who had fallen, then punched a few fireballs of her own at the man in front of her.

He stumbled back, but by that time, the first man had recovered. She absorbed his attacks, fired her own (vaguely she saw him land on the roof-that would hurt later) and then whirled back to her last opponent. Time for the showdown.

She kept her breathing regulated. In, out. In, out. The man charged her with a massive burst of fire, and with a grin she dove into the inferno. One breath and a swipe of her arm dispersed the inferno, leaving his arms free for her to use as a launching pad. The man's _meep_ of surprise let her know he certainly wouldn't expect her next attack-a flip and a sweeping burst of flame from her heel, then two fists of scorching fire straight into his chest. The blast shoved him several feet back with streams of smoke rising from the front of his uniform.

Korra pumped her fists. "Woohoo!" She grinned, running up to stand in front of her audience: her Firebending master, Lee; three of the White Lotus; and Master Katara. None of them looked happy with her performance. "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people?" she asked, a touch uncertainly as she pulled off her helmet. "Three elements down! One to go!"

Master Lee frowned at her. "You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra."

_What's his problem? I beat them!_

"We haven't decided if you've passed your Firebending test yet," he went on.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely _ignored_ the spiritual side," the White Lotus Grand Master said, tone disapproving. "A good Avatar must have both."

Korra bowed her head to hide her scowl. Always _the Avatar this_ and _the Avatar that_. "I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me." A grin. "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately!" She waved her arm around. "I mean, he's Mister Spiritual!"

She held her breath as the Grand Lotus consulted with Katara. She couldn't _quite_ hear the man's words, but Katara's answer reached her loud and clear. "Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

Korra leaped up in excitement. "Yes! Finally!" She caught sight of the disapproving and somewhat dismayed expressions of the elders and immediately looked serious. "I mean," she said, clearing her throat, "thank you all for believing in me."

Trying to look serious for their benefit, but unable to keep a smile off her face, Korra turned and began walking away. As she neared the edge of the sparring ground, she sped up, no longer able to hide her excitement. _Finally I'm getting the chance to finish my training and get away from the White Lotus!_

Taking the stairs two at a time, Korra rushed away from the sparring ground, to the stables. As she yanked open the gate, her polar-bear dog lifted her head, wagging her tail at the sight of Korra. "Naga, you should have seen it!" She hugged Naga, cuddling the polar-bear dog's head. "I kicked some Firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days."

She scratched Naga's head, laughing as Naga licked her face. "Wanna go for a run to celebrate, girl?"

Naga thumped her tail in answer, and Korra grinned. Ten minutes later she had Naga saddled up and directed her towards the gates of the Southern Water Tribe's main city.

According to Katara's stories, this place had once been a collection of tiny ice-huts. Now it was a great city; not quite as elaborate as the Northern Water Tribe, but respectable. Naga padded towards the gates. The ice wall loomed high above Korra's head as she looked up at the guard tower, seeing the sentry move towards her and look down. Even from this distance, she could tell he was frowning at her and her apparent desire to go out.

Korra sighed inwardly. _They never just let me do what I want... it's not like I'm going to be in any danger with Naga with me!_

"I'm just taking Naga out for a stroll," she called up.

The guard looked uncertain. Korra folded her arms in annoyance. "We won't go far!" she promised, irritated by his reluctance.

After a pause, the sentry finally nodded and walked back. The sun cut through the shadow formed by the wall as the gates cracked open.

She grinned. "Let's go, Naga," Korra whispered as the gates opened enough to let them pass. Naga responded by bounding out of the gates and across the wide expanse of snow.

Korra pressed low to Naga's neck as the polar-bear dog sped up. The wind whipped her hair around her face, biting at her nose and face. It felt marvelous-like freedom. _Except I'll be back with the White Lotus in a few hours, and all that freedom will be taken away..._

When Tenzin got here, she'd be one step closer to getting her permanent freedom.

Until then, she'd take what she could get. "Faster, Naga!" she cried. Naga's gait shifted and she stretched out into a gallop.

#

Meelo perched on Tenzin's shoulders, biting at his head. Tenzin sighed as he looked down at the snowy landscape below them. _Nearly to the Southern Water Tribe._ _Thank goodness_. Only a few more minutes, and he wouldn't need to answer Ikki's constant questions and Meelo would stop biting his head. How that child opened his mouth that wide was beyond him...

"Dad, are we there yet? Are we there yet? It looks like we're there. I know it, this looks very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we're here yet."

Yes, just a few more minutes and Ikki would be _quiet_... He directed the flying bison, Oogi, to land inside the wall. "Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are _finally_ here." He saw Korra waiting for them below, and his mother coming after.

Ikki and Jinora jumped down to meet the little crowd gathered in the courtyard-Jinora noticeably more reserved thatn Ikki, but he could still see apprehension and excitement oozing off her.

"Hello, Mother," he said as Katara came up to them. Meelo yanked hard on his ears and Ikki pulled on his arm. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Really. He couldn't. Words could never express his relief. "Please, help me."

Katara laughed, and he stooped to a height suitable for her to grab Meelo off his shoulders. Unfortunately, Meelo was Not Amused (much like Tenzin himself). "Unhand me, strange woman!" he shouted, flailing his arms around.

Tenzin winced. "Meelo, that's your grandmother."

Meelo ignored the correction, pushing off Katara's hand to somersault over her head and land on the ground behind her. Katara's expression shifted through surprise, laughter, and finally joy. "It's so good to see all of you."

In a slightly awed tone of voice, Jinora said, "Gran Gran, I've been reading _all_ about your old adventures. Is it true about Sokka's son that-"

Before Tenzin could have a heart attack on the spot, Ikki interrupted, "Gran-Gran, you look old! How old _are_ you? And why is it cold in the South Pole? Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen?" She jumped up and down and waved her arms, and frankly, for once, Tenzin welcomed the distraction. He did _not_ want to think about-well, _that_. Not right now, not with Mother.

"...And then can you make the snowmen move with Waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be _fuun_? Huh, wouldn't it?" Ikki continued bouncing like a lemur while Jinora stood by, looking a little embarrassed by her sister.

Tenzin left Katara looking nonplussed and went to help Pema as she slid down Oogi's tail. Catching her hands as she touched the ground, he said, "Pema, let me help you. Careful, now. Careful."

Pema took a few tentative steps with a death grip on Tenzin's hand, and when she let go, he knew her words to be false. "Stop doting on me." _Never_. "I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." But she guided Tenzin's hand to her belly and he felt a tiny flutter. _My child,_ he thought, and a little thrill went through his heart.

Katara stepped forward then and embraced Pema. Tenzin stepped out of the way as Katara steps back, a hand on Pema's belly. "The baby's strong," Katara said, smiling. "I sense another Airbender in your future."

Tenzin's heart skipped a beat. _Another airbender. Another part of my father's legacy._

On the other hand... Pema's face fell slightly. "All I want is _one_ child like me. A nice non-bender who..." she smiled at the idea, "doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." To be honest, Tenzin rather liked the idea too.

"Mommy, look!" Meelo called. They all glanced over and Tenzin hid a smile behind his hand. Meelo had completely covered himself with snow. As soon as Meelo was sure he had their attention, he blasted the snow off himself. "I'm a Snowbender!"

Head covered in snow, Pema _radiated_ dismay and annoyance. Shaking her head to get rid of the snow, leaving her hair in disarray, she looked at Katara and pointed at Tenzin. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were little?"

Tenzin opened his mouth to say that _No, we were _not_,_ but Mother beat him to it. "Kya and Bumi certainly were, even though Bumi wasn't a bender, but Tenzin...has always been rather serious."

Horrified, Tenzin (_absolutely did not squeak_) said, "Mother! Please!"

Katara smiled broadly at her son. A few feet behind her Korra stood, waiting with her hands behind her back. Taking the opportunity to change the subject, Tenzin said, "Korra?"

Her face lit up (probably from_ finally_ being noticed) and she ran up to him. Tenzin placed his hands on her shoulders. She'd grown several inches since his last visit, and apparently she styled her hair differently. More... mature. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

She nodded and rocked on the balls of her feet. "Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait to get started!"

Tenzin winced yet again. "Yes, well..."

Korra glanced between him and Pema, clearly puzzled. Pema touched his arm. "You're going to have to tell her sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" Korra asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Mother frowned. "You're not staying, are you?"

Tenzin sighed. "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I must return to Republic City."

Korra breathed in sharply and her face fell. "But, you're supposed to move _here_. You're supposed to teach me."

_Believe me, Korra, there's nothing I want more_, he thought, and then he banished the idea. _I should not want to teach an errant and willful child the ways of Airbending rather than hold my post on the council. Ridiculous._ "I'm sorry, Korra. Your Airbending training is going to have to wait."

#

She kept up the questions even inside the compound. "So how long until you're ready to teach me Airbending? A week? A month?"

Tenzin resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It could be much longer."

"I don't understand! Why are you making me wait**‽**"

_Oh, child, your protests show me the very reason why you are not yet ready._ Tenzin sighed, yet _again._ There would be a time, later, for the hard truths, but for now he could live with the easy one. "I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me!" Korra protested. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another Airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way." _Republic City may need an Avatar soon._

The sudden excitement in her eyes surprised him. "Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you!" She grinned. "It's perfect!"

The White Lotus Grand Master banged his fist on the table, shaking it. "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

Tenzin didn't agree that keeping her locked away was the best way to keep her safe; after all, his father had been five years younger than Korra when he traveled the world and defeated the Fire Nation. Surely the best way for Korra to learn was to get experience, but the situation in Republic City felt too volatile even for Aang. And it was a decision for the Order of the White Lotus to make... as much as he hated leaving the Avatar's fate in their hands.

"I get that," Korra said. She sounded rather (well, a lot) defiant, in Tenzin's opinion, but the White Lotus could deal with that. "But I don't think keeping me locked up here like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

_No, child, it's not._ Tenzin envisioned his father on the glider, soaring amongst the clouds. To reconcile that image of freedom with the White Lotus compound required a great deal of imagination. And, quite suddenly, he realized that part of him _wanted_ Korra to come with him. She would experience more of the outside world-which she _clearly_ needed-and that freedom would assist her in her Airbending. As it was, he knew she could never bend air here. Not in this oppressing atmosphere. "I know this is difficult to accept," he began, "but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." No. Not with the Equalist uprising.

Korra waved her hand. "Whatever." With that, she stormed out the door and slammed it behind her, leaving behind a whirlwind of snow.

Tenzin sighed as she left and hoped she didn't do anything rash.

#

Korra stood in the courtyard, looking up at Tenzin on Oogi. _There goes my chance at freedom_, she thought, feeling bitter enough not to care that she was being selfish. Katara waved at her family, a tear sliding down one cheek as Tenzin shook the bison's reins. "Bye, Gran-Gran!" Ikki called.

"Oogi, yip-yip," Tenzin said, and the sky bison lifted into the air.

Korra glanced to the side, where a White Lotus acolyte was watching. _Back to being a prisoner. _She looked back up, to the distant silhouette of the sky bison.

_I'm not letting them take away my one chance at freedom._

She was ready by nightfall. The White Lotus members slumbered peacefully as Korra made her way to the stables, a small pack of supplies slung over her shoulder. She expected Tenzin would feed her when she reached Air Temple Island, but she didn't know exactly how long the journey would take. She might need this food.

Korra would have taken money as well (it wasn't as if the fat White Lotus members would miss a few silver pieces) but she didn't know where it was kept. There was little need for her to use or even think about currency when the White Lotus provided for her every need.

Lighting the lantern in the stables with a dart of fire, she put her pack on the floor. "Hey, Naga," she whispered. Her faithful friend (her _only_ friend) looked up and thumped her tail sleepily at Korra.

Taking Naga's saddle off its pole, she got Naga to stand, albeit with a yawning protest from Naga. Slinging the saddle over her polar-bear dog's back, Korra began tightening the straps.

"Nice night for an escape."

The voice made her jump. _White Lotus!_ Her brain finally caught up to her reactions, processing the voice as Katara's. Korra turned to see the old Waterbending master standing in the doorway.

She looked down, half in sadness, half in embarrassment at being caught. "I have to leave." _I can't spend my entire life locked up in the South Pole_. Casting around for words that would get Katara off her case, Korra had a burst of inspiration. "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Katara briefly closed her eyes, smiling. "I know you do."

_That actually worked_? Korra tilted her head, smiling in a silent _thank you_.

"Aang's time has passed." Katara shook her head. "My brother, and many of my friends, are gone." She smiled. "It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." Katara moved forward, placing a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I think you'll be a _great_ Avatar."

Korra hugged her. "Thank you."

"Goodbye, Korra."

#

Tonraq blinked as he pulled open the door and found his 17-year-old daughter on his doorstep with her polar-bear dog lying in the snow behind her, looking sleepy. "...Korra? What are you doing here?"

She grinned, sheepish. "Dad, I'm going to go to Republic City to start my Airbending training with Tenzin."

Inside, Senna dropped the candle she was holding on the floor. "Eep!" She scooped it up off the ice floor before it went out and joined Tonraq at the door. "Korra...what do you mean you're going to Republic City?"

"I thought the White Lotus said you couldn't go," Tonraq said, eyes narrowing and a suspicion forming.

"Well...yeah." Korra looked down. "But I have to learn Airbending. I'm the Avatar! I _need_ to master all four elements!"

"Honey, Tenzin was going to come back, wasn't he?" Senna asked, looking confused and disappointed.

"...Yeah. But I can't wait that long, Mom. I'm seventeen. Aang mastered all the elements when he was thirteen!" She paused. "And Tenzin said things in Republic City were unstable. The world _needs_ the Avatar, Mom."

Tonraq shook his head. _My little girl... disobeying the White Lotus... running off to the big city_. "Korra, you have no idea what you're getting into-"

"But Dad, how can I learn if I don't go anywhere?" She shook her head, glancing at the ground. "I can't be the Avatar if I've been stuck here all my life."

"No, but..." Senna paused, collecting her thoughts. "The White Lotus know best, Korra. Just running off in the middle of the night isn't right." Though the spirits knew Tonraq didn't approve of the White Lotus' methods. If only they could have raised her at home, perhaps situations like this might have been avoided entirely.

"Mom, _Master Katara_ told me I needed to find my own destiny." Korra's eyes were wide and pleading.

He and Senna exchanged a glance. "Even so, Korra, is it really wise to just run off _by yourself_? You have no experience! Passing a few tests does not make you _old_ and _wise_ and ready to take over as the Avatar!"

"_Dad_." Korra's tone was exasperated. "How am I going to _get_ any experience if I never _go anywhere_?"

"You could take someone with you, honey," Senna said, very reasonably.

"If I told anyone they wouldn't let me go," Korra muttered. "This is the only way."

Tonraq felt torn between respect of Master Katara and fear for his little girl. Technically, at seventeen, she was an adult, though, and considered capable of making her own decisions. "We won't stop you going, Korra," he said at last. She'd meet up with Tenzin in Republic City; he would make sure she didn't come to any harm. "Just...be careful."

"I will." She smiled and embraced them. "Thanks, Mom and Dad. I'll miss you."

"We love you so much," Senna said, her voice sounding on the verge of breaking.

Korra broke the hug, running back to Naga, obviously impatient to be off. She cast one last look at Tonraq and Senna, and spurred Naga on, riding in the opposite direction of the White Lotus compound.

#

Lin Bei Fong flipped through the papers of the report Captain Saikhan had given her, eyebrow raised. _Destroyed several shops...evaded arrest...what an auspicious start to the Avatar's career_.

Korra sat at the table in the interrogation room, hands bound. She watched Lin's deliberate circling back and forth behind her, looking uncertain. Lin let her stew for a while-punishment for tearing up her city, because that girl would never see the inside of a jail cell. She said, "Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property...not to mention evading arrest..."

She slammed the clipboard down on the table and felt grim satisfaction in seeing the girl jump. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and I had it," the girl protested.

"Can it!" Lin snapped. She had neither the patience nor the interest to listen to the Avatar's excuses. A true Avatar would have managed to work that out without destroying half the street, and could finish the job in less than half the time it took _this_ child. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

A hint of a whine edged Korra's plea. "But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people." She smiled, as if she were about to deliver a piece of surprising and important news. Lin raised an eyebrow. _Kid's about the play the Avatar card, isn't she. _ "You see, I'm the Avatar."

Sometimes Lin thought she should set up a business as a 'psychic,' even though she held no faith in such ridiculous practices. Crossing her arms, she said, "Oh, I am well aware of who you are." She waved her hand contemptuously. "And while your Avatar title might impress some people...it won't impress me." _It's actions that make an Avatar, little girl, not fancy bending tricks._

Korra looked surprised. "All right, fine." Her voice turned determined. "Then I'd like to speak to who's in charge."

This girl really had no idea what she was dealing with. Lin grew less impressed by her by the minute. "You're talking to her. I am Chief Bei Fong."

"Wait, Bei Fong? Lin Bei Fong?" Korra sounded excited for some unfathomable reason. Perhaps she actually thought Lin's mother's friendship with the past Avatar would gain her some ground? No, even this girl couldn't be that stupid... "You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" _Here we go._

Amusement entering her tone, Korra said, "Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

...Spirits, she was that stupid. "That's ancient history," Lin growled. "And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now." _You're nothing like Aang, and you shouldn't be able to coast on his reputation._ "You can't just waltz in here and deal out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

One of her officers stepped in right then, and Lin never felt more thankful. Maybe she could resist strangling the brat for another few minutes after all. "Chief, Councilman Tenzin is here."

_What does he think he's doing here?_ With a sigh and a twitch of aggravation, Lin straightened. "Let him in."

She crossed her arms behind her back and watched as the officer opened the wall with Metalbending. Tenzin entered, looking dismayed-Lin didn't blame him.

Korra glanced up. "Tenzin, sorry... I got a little sidetracked on my way to meet you."

Tenzin took a deep breath, then glanced at Lin. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

She glared at him. "Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were moving down to the South Pole to train her." _She'll be a handful for you; I hope you enjoy it._

"My relocation has been delayed," Tenzin said, and Lin's heart sank. The little brat _needed_ training, and she would almost rather take care of the city without Tenzin's help than entertain an Avatarling. "The Avatar, on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will _stay put_."

Lin smirked.

"But-" Korra protested.

Tenzin interrupted. "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin glanced down at the Avatar, considering Tenzin's offer. She'd miss the chance to put the Avatar in her place, but getting Korra out of the city as fast as possible might make up for that. With a gesture, the handcuffs holding Korra fell apart. "Fine. Get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin," Tenzin said. "Let's go, Korra."

Korra followed him, rubbing her wrists and casting a final, discontent glance at Lin. Lin glared at her. _I'll be watching, Avatar. This is my city, and there's no room for a wannabe hero here._

#

There was a platypus bear in the waiting room, with an old lady, for whatever reason. Tenzin tried to ignore it as he focused on Korra and giving her the tongue-lashing she deserved.

"Tenzin, please," Korra pleaded. "Don't send me back."

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus," Tenzin said, looking stern, though he couldn't blame her for it. The White Lotus had changed a lot since his father's time... _Stop it!_ he told himself. _Remember, tongue-lashing._

The receptionist looked exceedingly bored as she waited for them to finish.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come," Korra argued. "She said my destiny was in Republic City!"

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin shouted, seething. _Mother, how _could_ you?_

Thankfully, Korra backed off that subject at once, trying a different tack. "Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training."

Tenzin breathed in and calmed himself. He stroked his beard, waiting for her to continue.

"Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too." Korra stared at him, eyes pleading.

"Hm...ah..." He didn't agree with the White Lotus, of course, and Republic City _did_ need an Avatar...

But Korra could not just run wild however she pleased. She would need rules, and regulations, and _definitely_ a curfew, and no shirking of her training-

The sound of a gate opening interrupted his thoughts. Turning, he saw a ruffled police officer holding Naga's reins as the polar bear dog licked his hair into a swirl.

"Is this your polar-bear dog, miss?" the officer asked, his expression begging Korra to say _yes_ and take the slobbery creature off his hands.

Tenzin sympathized deeply with the man.

#

Korra clenched her fists. _I don't believe it! He's really sending me back!_ The boat rocked beneath her and reminded her of the trip to Republic City. Then, she'd been so sure Tenzin would accept her. Now, it seemed as if all of her hopes had been dashed against the rocks of Air Temple Island.

"It's not fair," she whispered. _All_ she wanted was to finish her training and become a fully-realized Avatar! To _get away_ from the White Lotus, out in the world like Aang had. Completely free, with no one to answer to, a deliverer of justice and peace. Was that too much to ask for?

The boat bumped against the dock and Korra glanced up, dread pooling in her stomach. Sure enough, three members of the White Lotus-she vaguely recognized one of them as a Grand Lotus-stood next to a larger ship, glaring at her. She hung her head as she climbed out of the boat, Naga right behind her.

"Korra!"

She glanced up and her lips twitched into a smile, despite the circumstances. Ikki and Jinora soared in on their gliders-Meelo hitching a ride on Jinora's-with exuberant expressions on their faces. They landed and practically attacked her for a hug.

Ikki pulled away first, and Korra had to brush her arm against her face to wipe away a tear. _I've just let everyone down, haven't I? Ikki and Jinora and Meelo, and-_her stomach jumped-_Tenzin. What if he won't train me? What if-_

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki burst out, bouncing up and down.

Korra fought the temptation to look away and instead crouched down to Ikki and Jinora's eye level, just barely gripping their shoulders in front of her. "No, I'm sorry, Ikki, I have to go home."

She didn't trust her emotions after that, and turned toward the ship that was, apparently, taking her _home_. Not that the White Lotus compound had ever been home. Not that anywhere had been home, actually. Her parents _told_ her they cared, they were _so_ proud of her being the Avatar... But no one _understood_. There just wasn't anything to _do_ in the South Pole! It was boring, and restrictive, and the Avatar was _supposed_ to be the highest power, right? Aang managed to defeat a tyrant at thirteen by himself; why did she need the White Lotus hanging over her shoulder?

"Wait."

Korra froze. _What?_

Tenzin stepped in front of her and waved away the White Lotus officials. "I have done my best to guide Republic toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy..." He placed a hand on her shoulder and made eye contact. "But you _are_ his legacy. You may stay and learn Airbending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

She gasped, eyes wide. _He's going to let me stay! No more White Lotus!_ "Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" She danced around in a little circle.

All three of Tenzin's children-what would they be to her now, nieces and nephew? Cousins?-jumped up and down and squealed, "Yaaaay!"

#

"_I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!"_

Two men stood in front of a massive wall map covering every inch of Republic City. "So, the Avatar has arrived early," the masked man said.

The other man smirked. "It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

"Indeed."

"I'm going back to the Earth Kingdom," the other said. He cast a sideways glance at the masked one. "Republic City will be left in your hands. Should you fail us as your father did..." He left the threat unspoken.

The masked man looked ahead. "Everything will go according to plan."


End file.
